1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a finFET device including a uniform silicon alloy fin and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided and operated on a restricted chip area. In integrated circuits fabricated using metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) technology, field effect transistors (FETs) (both NMOS and PMOS transistors) are provided that are typically operated in a switching mode. That is, these transistor devices exhibit a highly conductive state (on-state) and a high impedance state (off-state). FETs may take a variety of forms and configurations. For example, among other configurations, FETs may be either so-called planar FET devices or three-dimensional (3D) devices, such as FinFET devices.
A field effect transistor (FET), irrespective of whether an NMOS transistor or a PMOS transistor is considered, and irrespective of whether it is a planar or 3D FinFET device, typically comprises doped source/drain regions that are formed in a semiconductor substrate that are separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is positioned above the channel region and a conductive gate electrode is positioned above the gate insulation layer. The gate insulation layer and the gate electrode may sometimes be referred to as the gate structure for the device. By applying an appropriate voltage to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive and current is allowed to flow from the source region to the drain region. In a planar FET device, the gate structure is formed above a substantially planar upper surface of the substrate. In some cases, one or more epitaxial growth processes are performed to form epitaxial (epi) semiconductor material in recesses formed in the source/drain regions of the planar FET device. In some cases, the epi material may be formed in the source/drain regions without forming any recesses in the substrate for a planar FET device, or the recesses may be overfilled, thus forming raised source/drain regions. The gate structures for such planar FET devices may be manufactured using so-called “gate-first” or “replacement gate” (gate-last) manufacturing techniques.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation distance between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a FET, which has a planar structure, a so-called FinFET device has a three-dimensional (3D) structure. FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art FinFET semiconductor device 100 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 105. In this example, the FinFET device 100 includes three illustrative fins 110, a gate structure 115, sidewall spacers 120 and a gate cap 125. The gate structure 115 is typically comprised of a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the device 100. The fins 110 have a three-dimensional configuration. The portions of the fins 110 covered by the gate structure 115 is the channel region of the FinFET device 100. An isolation structure 130 is formed between the fins 110.
To improve carrier mobility, it is useful to use materials in the fin that are different from the base silicon of the substrate 105. For example, silicon-germanium is a useful fin material. Fabricating SiGe fin portions introduces difficulties associated with a difference in the thermal gradients of Si and SiGe. Also, annealing processes for isolation structures on the device exposes SiGe to an oxygen atmosphere that consumes some of the silicon-germanium. One solution is to clad the fin with SiGe after the isolation structure anneal and recess; however, cladding silicon at this step does not provide a uniform film growth and thus a uniform channel, since the film is faceted.
FIG. 1B illustrates a cross-sectional view depicting the formation of epi semiconductor material, such as silicon-germanium, on various fins across the substrate 105, including fins for the finFET device 100. This cladding may be performed prior to forming the gate structure 115 if the alloy is desired in the channel region, after forming the gate structure 115 if the alloy is only desired in the source/drain regions, or after forming a dummy gate structure for a replacement gate process flow. The fins 110 shown in FIG. 1A are densely-spaced fins. Additional isolated fins 135 are illustrated representing a different region of the substrate 105. For example, the densely-spaced fins 110 may be part of a logic device or SRAM NFET, while the isolated fins 135 may be part of an SRAM PFET. During the epi material growth process, the growth starts in the direction of a (111) crystallographic plane of the substrate 105. In the case of the densely spaced fins 110, the epi regions can grow between the fins 110 and merge to form a substantially horizontal surface. Further growth from the horizontal surface occurs in a direction corresponding to a (100) plane of the substrate. Growth occurs much faster in a (100) plane as compared to a (111) plane, thus resulting in a merged epi structure 140 above the densely-spaced fins 110 and discrete faceted epi structures 145 above the isolated fins 135.
In cases where the alloy is present in the channel region, the non-uniform profile can alter the operating characteristics of the gate structure. In the case of the source/drain regions, the merged epi structure 140 can have different device characteristics as compared to a device with the discrete epi structure 145. For example, the resistance of the device may be higher for the device with the merged epi structure 140. Conductive contact structures will eventually be formed to the source/drain regions of the device. Due to the higher topology of the merged epi structure 140, the contact etches terminate differently, and the contact structures have different sizes. This size difference results in a difference in resistance. In addition, the fins 110 may be associated with separate devices (e.g., an N-channel device and a P-channel device), and the merged epi structure 140 may cause a short circuit between the fins 110 of the separate devices, which may destroy their functionality.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and resulting devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.